warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Contrabandista
thumb|330px Con frecuencia los Contrabandistas son ciudadanos respetables que saben cómo tomar algunos atajos. El contrabando aficionado ha cobrado tal auge, que los contrabandistas profesionales son vistos como generosos comerciantes, más que como criminales. Descripción La mayoría parte del comercio terrestre y marítimo del Viejo Mundo esta sujeto a impuestos, aranceles y tasas: países, pueblos, pequeños feudos... allí donde cualquiera decide implantar una tasa sobre la circulación de mercancías. Los recaudadores de impuestos imperiales, los oficiales locales, los nobles mezquinos y en general todo el que tenga músculos suficientes pueden cobrar un impuesto por todo transporte de mercancías. Los tributos legales ya son bastante malos, pero encima muchos piratas y jefes de forajidos exigen también un peaje para premitir el paso sin problemas. En los grandes puertos como el de Marienburgo, casi todo lo que entra o sale está gravado de una forma u otra y tiene algún tipo de impuesto. Dada esta situación, abundan las almas emprendedoras que eluden las tasas y el oficio de contrabandista no deja de prosperar; es una forma de vida para mucha gente, y aunque desde luego el contrabando es ilegal, algunas de las aldeas costeras mas remotas se dedican al contrabando de forma bastante abierta sin pensárselo dos veces a la hora de economizar. Para ellos, los auténticos ladrones son los recaudadores y los burócratas. Asociaciones thumb|left|339x339px Los contrabandistas astutos tienen todo tipo de contactos, tanto en las sombras como públicos. Los recaudadores corruptos pueden ser sobornados para que miren hacia otro lado, los falsificadores proporcionan documentos aduaneros de aspecto oficial, un perista puede ayudar a mover estraperlos que son demasiado importantes, y los barqueros, estibadores y cocheros pueden ayudar a trasladar mercancías a escondidas, o pueden asegurar que una caja o dos de los productos que están enviando se pierdan en el transcurso, encontrando su camino en las manos del contrabandista. Algunos comerciantes se complacen en tratar con contrabandistas mientras el margen de ganancia sea alto y exista poco riesgo de ser atrapado. Los señores del crimen a menudo dirigen sindicatos de contrabandistas y tratan severamente con aquellos que ejecutan operaciones ilícitas sin su permiso. Reputación de un contrabandista thumb|350px Los contrabandistas se ven en muchas partes del Viejo Mundo como campeones de los oprimidos. Al resistir la interferencia del gobierno en la libre circulación de bienes, golpean a la tiranía, o al menos eso podría decir un contrabandista. El contrabando es peligroso e ilegal, y solo los practicantes más astutos tienen largos años de profesión. Los contrabandistas pueden pasar parte de sus vidas encarcelados por sus crímenes, cuando no exiliados para los casos más incorregibles. La traición es una amenaza constante para un contrabandista, ya que sus socios comerciales pueden volverse codiciosos de vez en cuando, buscando quedarse con todo el pastel por sí mismos. Un buen contrabandista no revela cuánto gana en la venta de "bienes importados" por temor a que uno de los muchos conjuntos de manos que deben manejar esa carga decida quedarse con una porción mayor. Sin embargo, muchos contrabandistas no tienen delirios de heroísmo ni defienden ninguna causa que no sea la suya. Existe una poderosa razón por la cual los contrabandistas asumen los muchos riesgos que plantea su oficio: siempre hay suficiente oro para los suficientemente ambiciosos y descarados como para traficar bienes. 3ª Ed. The Empire is the wealthiest nation in the Old World. All manner of trade is done in the cities of the Empire, and businesses thrive – from pedlars hawking their wares to conglomerates who enjoy a complete monopoly in their town or city. The Imperial authorities and heads of the Empire’s guilds keep a close eye on such commercial activity. They impose taxes on cargos that move through their warehouses and restrict or ban imports and exports of certain goods. Many people in the Empire resent the imposition of having to pay taxes or being told that they cannot buy a bottle of Bretonnian brandy whenever they feel like it. Such people may well deal in smuggled goods. Smugglers are thieves with some knowledge of legitimate commercial practices and how to get around them. Many smugglers simply steal from cargo-laden barges and carts, then sell to a likely customer or fence in the nearest town. Other smugglers act more like genuine traders, picking up a cargo legitimately in one town and then sneaking it past the bailiffs at the other end of their journey. To guilds, local authorities, and legitimate traders, smugglers are notorious criminals whose activities jeopardise profits. Smugglers face harsh punishments such as incarceration, branding or execution if caught. Most smugglers are hardened criminals who are not above acts of violence or even murder to avoid being caught. Many smugglers deal in highly illegal cargos, such as those containing addictive drugs, body parts or even darker, more nefarious goods. Smugglers keep on the move to find new opportunities and to avoid the attention of the authorities. They sometimes join bands of adventurers where their combined skills of commercial acumen and underworld savvy often come in useful. Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Profesiones Criminales Categoría:Pendiente de traducir